Protección
by Karina.Yin
Summary: -"Matsuri, este será tu guardaespaldas."-¿Un que?...


**¡Hola!**

¡Volví! Tenía rato de no escribir nada, ni pasarme por aquí…Pero hoy, tuve un ataque de inspiración, sucedió cuando iba de camino a casa, y vi la lluvia que rebotaba contra la ventana, asi que apenas llegue a la casa, me puse a escribir.

**¡E**spero que les guste**!**

**Dissclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ect, ect… Ya se deben saber la hablada.

Protección

La lluvia rebotaba contra la ventana, ya empañada, haciendo que el contorno de las cosas fuera del lujoso auto negro, de vidrios polarisados, se volviera difuso, y no se pudiera distinguir casi nada con claridad.

Trataba de calmar su ajetreada respiración, usualmente era más serena, usualmente no compartía asiento con él. Nunca le avisaron, su madre no solía simplemente llegar y sentarse a charlar, proponerle la idea de un guardaespaldas, decirle que era porque la quería y para su propia seguridad, explicarle que una persona de su nivel social corría el constante riesgo de ser secuestrada. Y como no iba a estarlo siendo la hija de la mismísima hija de la presidenta de Suna. A menudo pensaba que sería más normal que se regodeara de su estatus, gozara de sus lujos, alardeara su dinero, en fin cosas que haría, bueno, la hija de la presidenta, pero por alguna razón, no podía, no quería, eso no era lo que su padre le había enseñado, y ella solía agradecérselo infinitamente, muchas veces en voz alta, aunque sabía que era ilógico, el no estaba ahí, tenía que aceptarlo, parar de hablarle al aire…

Sintió un ligero ardor en los ojos, y que la vista hacia afuera se empañaba aun mas, genial, ahora iba a llorar, no es que fuera el tipo de chica que se hace la ruda, y cree que llorar es signo de debilidad, como su amiga Temari, si él no estuviera ahí, ella ya estaría hecha un mar de lagrimas, en vez de estar pasando estragos por suprimir el molesto nudo en la garganta, producto de no dejar correr su llanto. Sabía que a no le molestaría, estaba acostumbrado, no sería la primera vez que la vería derrumbarse, no sería la primera vez que pararía el auto del que era chofer, se pasaría a su lado, la abrazaría, y ahuyentaría su tristeza con su única sonrisa, y sinceros ojos azul cielo, cuando eso ocurría, Matsuri se sentía segura, en brazos de su amigo, sabía que visto desde fuera se vería sospechoso, como si fueran algo, pero ambos sabían que su hermosa amistada no pasaría de ser eso, una hermosa amistad.

A la castaña no se le pasaba por alto la atención que le causaba a Naruto cierta amiga suya, que, debía admitirlo, llamaría la atención de cualquiera, por su dócil y dulce personalidad, por no mencionar extremadamente tímida, lo que le daba un aire de extraordinaria ternura, aparte su físico tampoco se pasaba por alto, una singular mirada ojiperla, cabello negro azabache con destellos azules y una buena figura era lo que hacía embobar a su rubio amigo, y hacerlo actuar torpemente, como si ya de por si no fuera torpe. Al llenar su cabeza de estos pensamientos, Matsuri no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Trato de no volver al tema mental que casi le había propiciado unas traicioneras lagrimas, hiso el intento de concentrarse en el libro que llevaba abierto en el regazo.

Era el que estaba leyendo antes de levantar la vista de forma distraída y dejar vagar sus pensamientos. Imposible, ya no ponía atención a la declaración de amor del señor Darcy, en la que minutos antes estaba totalmente sumergida. Sentir la mirada aguamarina de su acompañante le impedía continuar con su lectura, estuvo tentada a levantar la mirada, y sostener la suya, pero le pareció más fácil seguir mirando las letras del libro que en esos momentos no significaban nada, no narraban una historia de amor, solo estaban ahí.

Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, inoportunamente estaba en piyamas, desayunaba con su amiga Hinata cuando entraron hablando su madre y un desconocido, que inmediatamente llamo su atención, ojos que no sabían definirse entre un verde y un azul, cabello rojo de un particular tono escarlata, rebelde, se mecía cual fuego obedeciendo la brisa, en esa mañana de verano, refrescaba la habitación. El se limito a repasarla en su totalidad sin cambiar ni un momento la expresión de su rostro.

Cuando hubo terminado volvió a fijar su mirada en el vacío, su madre había seguido parloteando todo el rato, nada llego a sus oídos, solo cuando escucho su nombre pareció volver a la realidad.

-"Matsuri, este será tu guardaespaldas. Sabaku No Gaara, ya sabe cuál es su trabajo, espero que sus servicios valgan lo que me costaron".-

Sin más la señora Takada salió del elegante salón. Sin haber notado, la cara de sorpresa que puso su hija. Sin embargo Hinata si lo había hecho, y no era lo único que había notado. En la expresión de ambos jóvenes, le pareció ver la expresión que había puesto la primera vez que había visto a Naruto reflejada en el rostro de su amiga. En cuanto al guardaespaldas Sabaku No, también había notado algo, algo sutil, casi imperceptible a cualquiera, excepto a los muy observadores ojos de ella.

-"Hasta que al fin llegamos! Pensé que nunca lo haríamos!"-

Matsuri se sobresalto. No se había percatado que ya estaba al frente de su casa, o mas bien mansión. Sabía lo que pasaría ahora, Gaara se bajaría del auto y se iría a custodiar la entrada de la mansión, con la misión de que nada ni nadie sospechoso entrara a ella, sin siquiera un mezquino "Adiós", y sin mirar a atrás. Pero paso que sus suposiciones eran erróneas. Antes de abrir la puerta del carro, algo pareció detenerlo. Volvió la vista hacia su protegida, sorprendiéndola, ya que lo miraba esperando que sus suposiciones fuesen acertadas. Clavo sus ojos en los de Matsuri, la cual se sintió, como si de repente no tuviera nada bajo los pies, su ritmo cardiaco volvió a acelerarse frenéticamente. La mirada del pelirrojo no era la usual, no era gélida, e impersonal. Estaba impregnada de una intensidad que jamás había imaginado ella que podría poseer. Se leía en sus orbes un fuerte deseo de protección, como si viera una cosa de incalculable valor. Después de ese instante que a ambos les pareció que duraba horas, el se bajo, faltándole su usual garbo, de forma atarantada, para luego perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Matsuri vio a Naruto que había presenciado toda la escena, la miraba igual de sorprendido que ella a él. Con todo y todo y por muy fascinante que le resultara Gaara, Matsuri agradeció que usualmente viajara en moto, detrás de ella, y que solo en días como aquellos en los que Matsuri tenía que ir a algún evento de importancia, a su madre se le metiera la idea de que era más seguro que Gaara viajara en el carro, junto a ella.

Y bien! Que les parece. No es la gran cosa, pero creo que no me salió tan mal. Pero lo que cuenta es su opinión, ¿merece su aprobación? Si es así ¡Les ruego y les suplico que me dejen un review!

Tengo previsto dejarlo como One- Shot, pero si creen que merece una continuación la hare con gusto.

*"….a la declaración de amor del señor Darcy.": El libro que está leyendo Matsuri es Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

*"… casi imperceptible a cualquiera, excepto a los muy observadores ojos de ella.": Como el fic es un A.U y Hinata no puede tener el Byakuugan, tuve la idea de que entonces, tendría la cualidad de ser buena observadora.

Acepto sugerencias, criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, de todo!

Sayo!

Karina…


End file.
